


寻找史蒂夫

by oceanmoonhurricane



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 斜线有意义
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanmoonhurricane/pseuds/oceanmoonhurricane
Summary: 脑洞：巴基忘记了一切，记忆停留在七十年前，只记得豆芽。





	寻找史蒂夫

“呜，我的史蒂夫丢了，谁见我的史蒂夫了？我好想我的史蒂夫……”

“不要哭，不要哭，我来帮你找。你的史蒂夫丢多久了？”

“我也不知道……我醒过来他就不见了……”

“你是怎么把他弄丢的？”

“我，我不记得了，我好像掉下去了……”

“那他长什么样子呀？”

“他的头发像秋天的金色稻谷，眼睛特别好看，像蓝色的玻璃球……还有，还有，他左边脸颊有一颗痣，耳垂厚厚的特别软，他的牙齿很整齐，鼻梁高高的很挺拔……”

“我找到了！金色的头发蓝色的眼睛，左边脸颊还有一颗痣，他是你的史蒂夫吗？”

“不是，不是，虽然长得很像，但是我的史蒂夫没有胡子，没有这么多伤，也没有这么难过。”

“这个呢这个呢？金色头发蓝色眼睛，左边脸颊有一颗痣，也没有胡子，他是你的史蒂夫吗？   ”

“不是，不是，虽然长得很像，但是我的史蒂夫没有这么失落。”

“我又找到一个！金色头发蓝色眼睛，左边脸颊还有一颗痣，看起来也很开心，他是你的史蒂夫吗？ ”

“不是，这个也不是，我的史蒂夫总是皱着眉头，没有这么意气风发。”

“金头发，蓝眼睛，脸颊有颗痣，没有胡子，不痛苦只有一点倔强，这个一定是你的史蒂夫了吧？”

“啊！谢谢你！谢谢你！这就是我的史蒂夫！我好想你啊史蒂夫，史蒂夫，我好想你，我好想你，我再也不离开你了！”

分别是：

复联三失去巴基的狮盾

刚来到21世纪的“过时之人”盾

刚打完血清的二战盾

最后是豆芽盾


End file.
